Starbridge
The civilian Starbridge is a civilian ship in Escape Velocity Nova. |inherent_govt=Example |buy/hire=Example |cost=600000 (21 of 37 - Average) |tech_level=Example |speed=400 (14 of 34 - Good) |acceleration=550 (17 of 36 - Good) |turning=50 (8 of 16 - Good) |jump_time=2 days |jump_speed=Example |shields=430 (25 of 48 - Average) |shield_regen=64=1.92/sec (8 of 32 - Very Good) |armor=135 (27 of 41 - Poor) |armor_regen=0 (11 of 11 - Worst) |total_defences=565 (29 of 52 - Average) |disabled_at_armor=Example |max_ion=200 (18 of 37 - Good) |deionize=30 (13 of 26 - Average) |targetable_by_pd=Example |displays_vitals=Example |total_outfits=66 (25 of 53 - Good) |cargo_space=30 (14 out of 20 - Poor) |guns=4 (5 of 9 - Average) |turrets=2 (6 of 8 - Poor) |armament=Example |outfits=Example |fuel=500 (8 of 12 - Average) |crew=2 (18 of 20 - Terrible) |mass=98 (18 of 31 - Average) |length=20 (17 of 23 - Poor) |strength=250 (17 of 37 - Good) |ai_type=Example |ai_afterburner=Example |flees_when_out_of_ammo=Example |skill_variation=25% (4 of 10 - Good) |pod_count=0 (6 of 6 - Worst) }} | speaker = Buying a Starbridge }} | speaker = Hiring a Starbridge }} The Light Capital Class S-25 Starbridge is one of the most versatile civilian starships, designed to play any role from Freighter to courier to pocket battleship. It is powered by a Thorium Reactor that sends power directly into its impulse engines, and turbines located directly behind the engines provide power for secondary systems. Gameplay Analysis The Starbridge and the Modified Starbridge are both ships that many traders who can afford the licenses and the ships will consider buying. The weaponry and shielding of this vessel is fairly high for trading vessels, and many free-ranging civilians will buy one for the added security. There are several versions of the Class C. One version in particular is armed with a pair of Heavy Blaster Turrets and is armed with Hellhound Missles. While any variant of the Starbridge is excellent in its own right, one of the most effective weapon combinations on any of them are Ion Cannons and Hail Chainguns. This combination is one of the best non-government or storyline specific upgrades to any ship, but is particularly useful with the any Starbridge, since they all exhibit excellent levels of agility, expansion room, and shielding. Taking advantage of this configuration through piracy and plundering of large federal or pirate warships such as the Fed and Pirate carriers yields large sums of money, and the same goes for plundering Leviathins, although you should watch your legal status when doing so. And if you like your starbridge enough to keep it through the entire game, this is a good weapons configuration to keep. Another way to use the Starbridge is to equip 100mm Fixed Railguns and Thunderhead Lances. This loadout allows you to kill capital ships without too much difficulty. The Class E Modified Starbridge one of the most desirable ships in the game; it has the best shields of any starbridge variant, high top speed and agility, and plenty of expansion room once it's stripped down. In the Polaris storyline you can equip 1-2 Bio Relay Lasers and Wraith Cannons, cloak, fast jump, and multi-jump. Category:Nova Civilians